What if MGM Animation remains open?/All Trolls Go to Heaven
All Trolls Go to Heaven is a 1989 animated musical fantasy comedy-drama film directed and produced by Don Bluth, and released by United Artists and Goldcrest Films. It tells the story of Charlie B. Growlin (voiced by Burt Reynolds), a German Troll that is murdered by his former friend, Carface (voiced by Vic Tayback, in his penultimate film role), but withdraws from his place in Heaven to return to Earth, where his best friend, Stanley Witchiford (voiced by Dom DeLuise) still lives, and they team up with a young orphan girl named Anne-Marie (voiced by Judith Barsi in her last film role; movie released posthumously), who teaches them an important lesson about kindness, friendship and love. The film is an Irish, British and American venture, produced by MGM/UA Feature Animation and Goldcrest Films. On its cinema release, it competed directly with Walt Disney Feature Animation's The Little Mermaid, released on the same day. While it did not repeat the box-office success of MGM's previous feature films, An American Tail, and The Land Before Time, it was successful on home video, becoming one of the biggest-selling VHS releases ever. It inspired a theatrical sequel, a levision series, and a Holiday direct-to-video film. All Trolls Go to Heaven was released on DVD on November 17, 1998, and as an MGM Kids edition on March 6, 2001. It had a DVD double-feature release with its sequel on March 14, 2006, and January 18, 2011. The film was released in high definition for the first time on Blu-ray on March 29, 2011, without special features except the original theatrical trailer. On May 12, 2019, All Trolls go to Heaven was released on 4K UHD Blu-ray. Plot Stanley is a troll who has a magical green thumb with the ability to bring flowers and plants to life at a touch, which is forbidden in his home, the Kingdom of Trolls. When he is discovered doing so, the other trolls take him as prisoner to Gnorga, the queen of the trolls, who concludes that Stanley "gives a bad name to trolls everywhere" and demands that he be turned to stone with her dark thumb (which is also purple when it glows). At the behest of her consort King Llort, Queen Gnorga instead banishes Stanley to New Orleans, were he helped Charlie escape from the death jail and return to their casino riverboat on the bayou, formerly run by Charlie himself and his business partner, Carface Caruthers. Refusing to share the profits with Charlie, Carface had been responsible for Charlie and Itchy getting committed at the pound and persuades Charlie to leave town with half of the casino's earnings. Charlie agrees, but is later intoxicated and killed by a car pushed downhill by Carface and his assistant Killer. Charlie is sent to Heaven by default despite not having done any good deeds in his life; a troll angel explains to him that because dogs are inherently good and kind, all dogs go to Heaven and are entitled to paradise. Charlie cheats death by stealing a gold pocket watch representing his life and winding it back. As Charlie plummets back to Earth, the whippet angel shouts to him that he can never return to Heaven. When the watch stops again, he will be sent to the underworld instead. However, as long as the watch continues to run, Charlie will be immortal. The next day, in a New Orleans apartment, two young siblings named Gus, Rosie and Anne-Marie and learn that their parents cannot take them to New Orleans Park, because their father Alan has to go to court for an important case, and their mother Hilary has to attend the open house on Park Avenue. While left alone with their nanny, Maria, Gus takes Rosie and Anne-Marie to the park. While playing with the old toy boat by the river, Rosie follows a butterfly to the bridge where begins to follow Stanley into a cave and befriends him, but then Carface kidnaps Anne-Marie. After Charlie reunites with Stanley and plots revenge in the form of a rivaling business, they discover that Carface has kidnapped Anne-Marie for her ability to talk to animals, which proves advantageous when betting on races. Charlie rescues her and promises to provide to the poor and help her find her way back home. Gus goes after Rosie, only for his toy boat to be accidentally smashed in the process. After becoming surprised to meet Stanley and his crew of talking flowers, Gus tries to force Rosie to come home with him. Stanley then gets into an argument and struggle with Gus over Rosie which causes her to cry. At the Kingdom of Trolls, Gnorga enjoys her amusement of Rosie's sadness on her crystal, but when she discovers Stanley, she becomes furious. Having also witnessed Gus' frustration towards Rosie and Stanley, she decides to have an advantage and casts an evil spell on him, making Gus cry a gigantic flood of tears to drown Stanley along with his flowers and Rosie. Using his green thumb, Stanley enlarges Gus's toy boat which he repaired, turning it into a "dream boat" to save the kids, and they escape together before Stanley rejoins Charlie. The next day at the race track, Charlie steals a wallet from Stanley's parents as they talk to Anne-Marie and become alarmed by her unwashed appearance. Charlie and Stanley use their winnings to build a successful casino in the junkyard where they live. Anne-Marie, upon realizing that she had been used, threatens to leave. To persuade her to stay, Charlie brings pizza to a family of poor baby trolla and their mother, Flo, at the old abandoned church. While there, Anne-Marie becomes upset at Charlie for stealing the wallet. As Charlie has a nightmare in which he is condemned to Heck, Anne-Marie returns the wallet to Stanley's parents, Kate and Harold. While they privately discuss about the flowers, Charlie arrives and tricks her into leaving with him. Charlie and Anne-Marie narrowly escape an ambush by Carface and Killer and hide in an abandoned building, but the ground breaks and they fall into the lair of King Gator, a giant effeminate alligator. He and Charlie strike a chord as kindred spirits and he lets them go, but Anne-Marie starts falling ill with pneumonia. Determined to suppress Stanley herself, Gnorga sends a tornado to transport her and Llort to Central Park while it destroys the park and everything green on it. Meanwhile, Gus and Rosie wake from their nap and decides to get back home. The two kids are then chased by Queen Gnorga, King Llort, Carface and Killer, who intend to use them as a bait for Charlie. Gnorga succeeds to kidnap Rosie, but Gus manages to elude her. He returns to the cave in the bridge and tries to persuade Charlie to help him. But Stanley, frightened of the reign of Gnorga, refuses and claims that his magic is no match for Gnorga's. Gus angrily accuses Charlie of being a coward and tells him that he will never have a dream come true if he's too scared to fight for what he believes in. Carface and his thugs destroy Charlie and Stanley's casino. A beaten Itchy limps back to the church and berates Charlie, who seems to care more about Anne-Marie than him. In his frustration, Charlie loudly proclaims that he is using the idea and will eventually "dump carface in jail". Gus leaves to face Gnorga himself. Arriving at the abandoned building where Gnorga and Llort are waiting for Charlie, Gus finds Rosie in a kennel and sets her free. But seeing the children get away, Gnorga and Llort chase them out the building, leading to a battle. During the fight, Gnorga transforms Gus into a troll with her dark thumb, and Rosie falls into a chasm. Stanley appears on Gus' toy boat; now transformed into a flying boat with leaf wings, having saved the uninjured Rosie. Then he steps forward and challenges Gnorga to a thumb-wrestling match. Charlie manages to win, planting roses all around Gnorga's body. Anne-Marie overhears the conversation and tearfully runs away before she is kidnapped by Carface. Charlie follows them to Carface's casino, where he is ambushed by Carface and his thugs. They attack Charlie, inadvertently setting an oil fire that soon engulfs the whole structure. Charlie's pained howls from their attacks summon King Gator, who chases down and devours Carface. In the scuffle, Anne-Marie and the watch are dropped in the water. Unable to save both at once, Charlie pushes Anne-Marie onto some debris and toward safety, and the watch stops before he can retrieve it. As Charlie, Gus, and Rosie escape and celebrate their victory, Gnorga uses Gus's thumb to turn Carface to stone. Gus' toy boat turns back to normal, sending the two kids falling through the open window and into their apartment room, while Stanley (in his statue form) lands on top of the nearby trash can. As Gnorga declares her job done, the last of Charlie's power changes her into a rose bush. Then the tornado reappeared and sucked Gnorga, Llort, and their dog back to the Kingdom of Trolls in defeat, while Gus returns to his human form. Sometime later, Stanley reunited with Kate and Harold. The next morning, Gus, Rosie, and their parents visit New Orlans Park, where Gus and Rosie place the petrified Carface on a makeshift pedestal. Gus attempts to restore him with his instant-temporarily green thumb and appears to fail. As they prepare to leave, he and Rosie turn back to find Carface gone. Then hearing Stanley's whistle, they see Stanley standing on the tree with his flowers; restored to life. Stanley restores New Orland Park and covers the entire city of New Orlans in vegetation and flowers. Charlie, having sacrificed his life to save Anne-Marie, has earned his place in Heaven, and is allowed to return in ghost form to reconcile with Anne-Marie. Leaving Stanley in her care, Charlie returns to Heaven, where Gnorga finally arrives and takes his own clock, vowing revenge against King Gator. As the whippet angel chases him and yells that he can "never come back", Charlie assures the audience that "He'll be back" before winking and retrieving his halo. In the Kingdom of Trolls on the post-credit scene, the powerless Gnorga is dethroned and planted. Llort is welcomed as much kinder ruler. Voice cast * Burt Reynolds as Charlie B. Growlin * Dom DeLuise as Stanley Witchiford * Judith Barsi as Anne-Marie * Phillip Glasser as Gus * Tawny Sunshine Glover as Rosie * Vic Tayback as Carface Caruthers * Cloris Leachman as Gnorga Caruthers * Charles Nelson Reilly as Killer and Llort * Loni Anderson as Flo * Melba Moore as Annabelle * Ken Page as King Gator * Rob Fuller as Harold Witchiford * Earleen Carey as Kate Witchiford * Godfrey Quigley as Ginal * Anna Manahan as Stella Dalla * Candy Devine as Vera * Jonathan Pryce as Alan * Hayley Mills as Hillary * Neil Ross as Generic Pansy * Will Ryan as Boss and Guard * Pat Musick as Snuffy Production Soundtrack The music for All Trolls Go to Heaven was composed by David Newman, Robert Folk and Ralph Burns with lyrics by Charles Strouse, T.J. Kuenster, Joel Hirschhorn, and Al Kasha. An official soundtrack was released on July 1, 1989, by MGM Records on audio cassette and CD featuring 13 tracks, including seven vocal songs performed by various cast members. The ending credits theme and the theme song of the movie "Love Survives" was dedicated to Anne-Marie's voice actress Judith Barsi, who was shot by her father, József, along with her mother, Maria, before the film's release on July 25, 1988. #Main Title and Magic Thumb (5:40) #Queen of Mean (3:05) – sung by Gnorga #Meteor Ride (2:52) #Riverboat Casino (6:03) #You Can't Keep a Good Troll Down (2:30) – sung by Charlie B. Growlin and Stanley Witchiford #Trolls' Carnival (1:17) #The New Orlans Experience (2:42) #Waltzing (2:29)/Let Me Be Surprised (7:45) – sung by Charlie B. Growlin and Annabelle #Nuts and Butterflies (8:47) #At the Race Track (1:49) #What's Mine Is Yours (1:48) – sung by Charlie B. Growlin and the chorus of baby trolls #That First Kiss (3:47) #Gus Meets Stanley (1:35) #Heckhound (2:09) #The Old Soft Petal (1:53) #Ride the Sail Boat (5:40) #Let's Make Music Together (2:24) – sung by King Gator #Bed of Flowers (7:04) #Wake Up! (2:40) #Gnorga in the Park/Trolls to the Rescue (6:09) #The Final Battle (7:05) #Home and Family/Charlie Returns to Heaven" (4:10) #Hallelujah (1:10) #Love Survives – sung by Irene Cara and Freddie Jackson (3:28) #End Credits (5:32) Category:Alternate Reality